Eternity
The Eternity is the main starship used in the narrative Star Trek Eternity and is always used in one form or another as a plot element in the ongoing story. It has threads of influence in all games associated with the Star Trek Eternity Universe. Born out of the Fringe War, the Eternity has gone through six iterations before finding it's final form in S03Ep03 Flux as a ship commissioned at the turn of the 26th century. It is the third class of the Cerberus design commissioned from the Council (Eclipse Class) and it utilizes the latest in nanotechnology and C-Consciousness AI. History The Fringe War In 2388 the Romulan Star Empire fell to the Hobius star nova subjugating many of the refuges to influx with the Federation for aid. The Neutral Zone, a line of distinction between the Empire and the Federation became meaningless in the wake of the devastation. A year after the event, former Romulan Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard commissioned Starfleet for a Task Force in order to map the area left after the Empire's fall. Starfleet's agreement to this sparked the formation of Task Force 83, the Sovereign Class Eternity was part of that task force and later became influential in not only the discovery of the Ildius System but also uncovering the conspiracy behind the Followers of Nero. Later events fell to Starfleet's declaration of the conflict later to be designated, the Fringe War. The Eternity saw it's first refit as it took on further roles within the conflict, participating in many skirmishes including the battle at Ilidus 3 (S01Ep04 The Taking of Ildius 3) and the final battle on official record, the assault on the Vault (S01Ep05 The Vault). However, despite official records stating that the Eternity was lost during that engagement, in actuality the Eternity was refit using the facilities within the Vault, modifying it with Follower Technology in order to stop the Nero from destroying Earth. This Eternity was later destroyed during the aftermath of the battle within the area of Romulus and Remus. The Cerberus Project ]] In the aftermath of the Fringe War, many of the Eternity's former crew, Rick Barlow and Amelia Moore were enlisted into the fold of the Council at the behest of the ship's former Commanding Officer, James Maxwell who, after the events of the war, had been neurally linked to the Council's Legacy which prophezied The End. The Cerberus Project found root at the former starbase of Task Force 83, Starbase 83, which had now found relocation in the Ilidus System. Using designs taken from the Vault, the Cerberus Project incorporated many technologies from the Followers which found origins with retrofitting Borg Technology to Romulan. A Tachyon Core was also installed giving this Cerberus Class Eternity the ability to not only travel faster than transwarp flight but also give it a unique cloaking system which potentially "phased," the ship out of sync with the universe using the Tachyon Core in concert with the NanoFibril hull plate. The Harbinger of the Collective In it's mission to investigate the many future predictions derived by the Legacy, a quest of impossibility to stop the prophesied end from occuring, the Cerberus Class Eternity bridged the gap between space and time in a tachyon jump almost instantaneously traveling to Holly 7; the location of the first future node. In an event coupled with the reprograming of the Eternity's nanotechnology, the ship was hijacked and flung deeper into the Delta Quadrant wherein it met with the remastered Borg Collective now under new rule of a Borg King, Sion "Xatrix" Logan. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. Nam liber tempor cum soluta nobis eleifend option congue nihil imperdiet doming id quod mazim placerat facer possim assum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis. Technology Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. Nam liber tempor cum soluta nobis eleifend option congue nihil imperdiet doming id quod mazim placerat facer possim assum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis. Personnel Deck Listing Deck 1 * Main Bridge * Captain's Ready Room * Conference Room * Transporter Room 1 Deck 2 * Sensor Maintenance * First Officer's Quarters * VIP Quarters Deck 4 * Main Shuttlebay * Chief of Security's Office * Transporter Rooms 2 - 5 Deck 5 * Auxiliary Deflector Control Room * Crew Quarters Deck 6 * Diplomatic Facilities * VIP Quarters * Officer's Mess, Gallery, and Banquet Hall Deck 8 * Main Shuttlebay * Auxiliary Deflector Control * Sickbay and Surgical Wars * Counselor's Suite Deck 9 * Crew Quarters * Auxiliary Control Room * Science Labs * Marine Fighter Bay * Main Computer Control Deck 10 * Shuttlebay Two * Uroboros Lounge * Science Labs * Astrometrics * Hydroponics * Deuterium Injection Reactors * Impulse Engines Deck 11 * Main Engineering - Upper Level * Damage Control Center * Warp Core Access (Primary and Secondary) * Calmest AI Storage Core/Secondary Operations Systems Deck 12 * Main Engineering - Mid Level * Chief Engineer's Office * Engineering Labs * Engineering Holosuites * Nanobot Birthing Chambers Deck 13 * Main Engineering - Lower Level * GARDIAN System * Aft Torpedo Launchers * Torpedo Magazines * Captain's Yacht * Secondary Sickbay Deck 14 * Forward Torpedo Launchers * Torpedo magazine * Tactical Officer's Office * Phaser Range * Crew Quarters Deck 15 * Heavy Cargo Bays * Industrial Replication Units * Cryogenic Storage Deck 16 * Intelligence Suite * Emergency Fusion power generators * Maintenance Center Deck 17 * Emergency fusion power generators * Maintenance Center Deck 18 * Tachyon Core Facility * Main Deflector Control Room * Tachyon Particle Dump/Purge System Deck 19 * Marine Command and Control * Marine Mess Hall * Marine Offices * Aux Armory * Direct Access Lift (Deck 9 Fighter Bay) Deck 20 * Power Distribution * Tachyon Particle Distribution * Replicator Subsystems * Inertial Dampening Systems Deck 21 * Tractor Beam Emitters Deck 22 * Auxiliary Cargo Bays Deck 23 * Warp Core Ejection SystemsCategory:Location